From the Darkness
by rukoitalian65
Summary: What if there were two who would be the keys to unlock the door of Ogdru Jahad's prison? Hellboy's sister Nix has a part to play, but does she know more than she's letting on about what Grigory wants? Follows the plot line of the movie. HB/Liz. Rated for violence, and descriptiveness of injuries. Also, sorta on Hiatus, DO NOT WORRY! I am still working on it, it's just being edtd!
1. Chapter 1

From the Darkness

Chapter One

"In the coldest regions of space, the monstrous entities Ogdru Jahad - The Seven Gods of Chaos - slumber in their crystal prison, waiting to reclaim Earth... and burn the heavens."

Des Vermis Myseriis, Page 87

* * *

October 10th, 1944, Scotland  
It's raining intensely as the soldiers ran through a dark tunnel carved into a mountain. A man signals the soldiers to spread out, then comes along side an educated looking man.

"Sgt. Whitman, your men - they'll need these- " the educated man said while holding a small box containing rosaries.

Sgt. Whitman scowled and huffed before asking, "you are a Catholic?"

"Amongst other things, yes - but that's hardly the point." The man said while Whitman locks and loads an automatic.

"Here. You'll need one of these." Whitman said handing the man the automatic.

"I abhor violence." The man said as Whitman moved away. "Sgt. Whitman, I hope you don't think me mad-"

"Three days too late for that one, Professor!" Whitman interrupted. As he moved away, the Professor looked up at the wooden Christ: It's eyes were missing.

The men continued on the move, while the Professor caught up with Whitman.

"You're wasting our time: There's nothing on this island, but sheep and rocks." Whitman complained.

"Ruins. Not rocks. The remains of Trondheim Abbey. Built on an intersection of Ley Lines, the boundaries between our world and the other -" The professor started.

"What a load of crap. Hell a week ago I hadn't even heard the word parabnormal -" Whitman interrupted, before being interrupted himself.

"Paranormal." Whitman continues walking, "but - you read the transmission." The professor interjected.

"Half transmission. Nonsense - German ghost stories!" Whitman exclaimed.

" I've seen ghosts, Whitman."

"Oh, I'll bet you have." Whitman said skeptically, reaching a slope. One of the men sets his camera down, turns and sees lights.

"Sweet Jesus." The man with the camera said. Drenched, Whitman and the professor look down upon an impressive Romanesque Ruin. Under work-lights, dozens of Nazi soldiers swarm among thick stone walls and archways.

"They must be here for the sheep." The Professor said sarcastically.

A dozen German soldiers swiftly assemble a large steel machine. The work is monitored by a spindly Nazi in black leather, his face covered by an odd gas mask.

"The freak in the gas mask -" Whitman asked

"Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, one of the Reich's top Scientists. Head of the Thule Occult Society." The Professor answered, as he lowered a pair of binoculars and passed them to Whitman. "If he's here, this is worse than I thought."

"Air and sea backup. What's closest?" Whitman asked the radioman, as he cranked the transmitter to life.

"Londonderry, sir. Forty minutes away." The radioman said.

"We don't have forty minutes." The Professor resounded.

Kroenen throws a switch: On the machine, dozens of gears respond. Steam pistons thrust copper rails upright, lifting two mighty metal rings, not unlike a gyroscope. Kroenen grunts and signals for more floodlights to be turned on.

The lights flood an ancient sacristy lined with eroded stone saints. Grigory, tall and gaunt, stands naked, arms fully extended.

"No matter what happens to me, you must carry on with the work." Grigory ordered.

Ilsa, a severe, ageless Aryan beauty, reverentially drapes an embroidered robe over his bony shoulders.

"I will not leave you." Ilsa whispered.

"Yes, you will... Leave me. Deny me." Grigory said.

"Never -" Ilsa answered.

He hands her a small leather-bound book. The book contains hand-drawn notes and illustrations.

"This will guide you back to me." He told her as he pulled her close, the clouds of their breath mingling. "I grant you everlasting life, youth and the power to serve me."

Von Krupt, an acrid German General, wearing dark scarlet glasses and leather gloves, appears. Looks at his pocket watch. On the gold lid: a Swastika.

"It's time." Von Krupt said.

Grigory walks towards the machine, its colossal steel and copper clockworks gleaming in the floodlights.

"Five years of research and construction, Grigory. Five years!" Von Krupt exclaimed as he strode alongside Grigory and Ilsa, who holds an umbrella to shield her master from the pouring rain.

"The fuhrer doesn't look kindly on failure." Von Krupt warned.

"There will be no failure, General. I promised Herr Hitler a miracle. I'll deliver one." Grigory said.

Kroenen mutters excitedly as he opens a polished oak box containing a massive gold and copper mecha-glove. Grigory extends his hand so that Kroenen may fit him with the contraption, which is attached to cables and hoses.

The Americans fan out, unseen. Broom and Whitman dive into a ditch barely in time to avoid a German foot other GI's take up positions below a machine gun nest.

Grigory walked to the top of the altar, cables trailing behind him.

"Tonight, We will open a portal and awaken the Ogdru Jahad: The seven Gods of chaos. Our enemies will be destroyed. In an instant, all impurity in this world will be razed and from the ashes a new eden will arise." Grigory announced while he looked down at the machine and whispered -"Ragnarok, Anung Ia Anung." He flexes his fingers and in response - the two metal rings swing around the machine's central axis. TCHINK! WHIRRR! Steam escapes from the ducts and pipes. An invisible blast of energy forces the falling rain to swerve momentarily away from Grigory's body. Ilsa signals two Nazi scientists standing at a control panel.

"More Power! Don't let the level drop!" Ilsa yelled.

One of them inserts a 20 inch gold cylinder into the machine. Two openings remained vacant next to it. A blade of light opens in the air. Burning symbols slash the air, like living serpents of fire.

The six-foot work light tumbles by the massive Ogdru Jahad: seven egg-like monoliths of unholy origin. Within their translucent walls, horrible creatures lie slumbering. As the light sweeps by, one of the giants opens a filmy eye, and then another, and another, and another... Fleshy tentacles move lazily within their crystalline prison. A red blur passes by the crystalline prison, followed by a darkish violet haze.

Grigory screamed as his body was raised. Veins swelled in his neck, his face distorted by ecstasy and pain. -Click-

Matlin, snaps pictures for all he's worth. Whitman pulls him down and pulls out a large bayonet blade.

"Listen to me, you moron: you do that again, I'll carve you a new -" Whitman began, but too late. One of the Nazi scientists had heard them. The Nazi scientist approaches. Pauses next to the box with the gold cylinders.

"Listen to me! The portal is open! We have to stop them!" The professor whispered fiercely to Whitman.

Grigory dangles like a marionette in a new surge of energy. Even the skeptical Von Krupt is in thrall. The Nazi scientist reaches for a second gold cylinder. But a grenade lands next to him! He turns to shout at the others. The explosion blows him to pieces. In a few seconds, the squad of Allies storms the area. A hail of bullets cuts down a dozen Nazis. The Allies overrun the machine gun nest as grenades explode everywhere. Von Krupt shoots wildly, hitting the Professor in the leg. But Whitman's bullets rip into the old Nazi's chest. Leaving a trail of blood, the Professor crawls to a dead G.I. and grabs a grenade from his belt.  
- tchkkk!- Kroenen extends two gleaming blades from twin steel bands on his wrists and takes on an entire group of soldiers, moving through them with swords spinning like deadly rotors. The steel chops clean through their weapons. Broom pulls the pin and throws the grenade at the generator. -Click-Clack!- It wedges itself between two moving tie rods. Kroenen squeals and - retracting his blades - lunges after it. The gyrating rails slice through his leather jacket. As his fingers reach the grenade, it explodes! Kroenen flies through the air, hitting a stone wall, where two long pieces of shrapnel pin him like an insect. Another rail plunges, like a javelin into the earth right next to Matlin.

"Grigory!" Ilsa shouted.

Grigory's face is distorted, pulled like ectoplasmic taffy, his body contorting and breaking. The cosmic portal suddenly imploded. Nothing is left but a few burnt rails and the metal glove, empty and smoking. As the Allies approach, the fighting rages on. Grigory and Ilsa are gone. And for now, so is Kroenen. Embedded in the wall where he was pinned, two bloody rails, nothing more.

Allied soldiers penetrate the ruins. Matlin helps Broom up.

"It's over!" He shouted.

"No. It's not." The Professor said as Whitman approached.

"Cordon off the area. Something came through." The Professor ordered.

"From where?!" Whitman shouted.

Broom glances at a 13th century fresco depicting heaven and hell. They move into the church rounds. Still raining. A group of soldiers spread out, using flashlights to scour through the rubble. Every one of them have a rosary hanging from their bayonets.

The Professor hastily bandages his bleeding leg. Matlin and Whitman roam over the debris. Rain pours through the broken roof.

"Do you believe in hell, Professor Broom?" Matlin asked.

"There is a place - a dark place where evil slumbers and awaits to return. From there it infects our dreams. Our thoughts. Grigory gave us a glance tonight -" Broom started.

"Grigory - That's Russian, right?" Matlin asked, Broom nodded, "thought they were on our side..."

"Grigory Yefimovich Rasputin -" Broom started.

"C'mon - Rasputin?" Matlin interrupted skeptically.

"Spiritual advisor to the Romanovs." He paused, "In 1916, at a dinner in his honor, he was poisoned, shot, stabbed, clubbed, drowned and castrated." Broom finished.

"That makes him more than a hundred -" Matlin began before a rustling sound reached their ears.

Matlin readies a handgun as Broom scans the walls with his flashlight. Something moves, accompanied by a loud scrape. Matlin cocks his pistol and nervously approaches a crumbling statue. screeeech! A red blur jumped into the air! Instinctively, Matlin shoots at it. The red thing leaped from arch to arch, followed by a trail of bullet hits. Whitman and other soldiers join them -

"What the hell was that? An ape?" Matlin asked Broom.

"No. It was red. Bright red." Broom answered.

"What are you two talking about?" Whitman asked to the room.

"A red ape." Matlin exclaimed.

"It's-not-an-ape -" Broom shouted. They hear the labored breathing of a living creature.

"It's got a big stone - in its hand -" Matlin observed.

"I think that is its hand." Broom supplied.

Hissing, the thing cowers between a gargoyle and a stone saint. Whitman pointed his gun at the scarlet shape above, as a dark violet shape jumps in front of the red creature. Broom stops him from firing, before he can hit either of them.

"Wait -" Broom shouted.

In deep shadow, the red creature observed with bright, golden eyes veined with streaks of burnt sienna. While the dark shape glared with glowing violet eyes veined with streaks of silver. Broom slowly fished a baby ruth candy bar from his pocket. Peeling back the wrapper, he slowly waved the candy. The red thing shrinks back, while the dark creature leans forward somewhat curious. Broom bites into the candy and chews, noisily smacking his lips. Offers the candy again. This time, out of the dark comes two small faces, one not very different from the stone demons around it, the other looked dragonesque. The red creature extends its right arm, which is solid stone with tiny runes engraved around the thick, cylindrical wrist. Four articulated stone fingers wiggle, reaching for the chocolate. The dark one leaned out further showing a humanoid face with reptile features, reaching out a dark tail.

"Jesus! would'ya look at the size of that whammer!" A young soldier exclaimed.

"Is that a tail?!" Another exclaimed as Whitman moved closer. On the wall behind him, a shadow shows the red and dark creature climbing into Broom's arms. Broom tenderly covers one with a blanket, while the other perches itself on his shoulder. The stubby fingers of the red one snatched the candy, while the one perched on his shoulder stretched out it's, her, neck to snatch a bite of the candy, before the red one could eat it all. Broom smiled.

"It's a boy. Just a baby boy and a girl. Just a baby girl, they're both just babies." Broom said.

The soldiers cluster around, curious to see them. Matlin prepares his camera and directs them into a group shot. Broom smiles like a proud new father and embraces the creatures, as the one formerly on his shoulder curled up next to the red one, patting them gently. -Click!-

"Hellboy." Broom smiled down at one of the creatures. Inside the blanket, Hellboy blinks his bright golden eyes and chews his candy, his devilish red tail twitching happily. Broom then looks to the other one, "Nix." He said as he turned his smile onto her silently munching form.

* * *

A/N: Hey there tell me what you think of my first chapter! Also I may not be entirely regular with my chapter posting...meaning I will post when I have the chapters done OR when ever I have the chance. On another note if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me so that I may improve my writing skills! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I noticed last chapter that my scene breaks didn't stay...that is so annoying... sorry. Please let me know if it does it again. Also last chapter I forgot my disclaimer...-gasps- Not a good idea... So here's one in this chapter!(See below)

DICLAIMER: I do not own Hellboy, He belongs to Marvel and other people not me! :(...I just like playing in their paranormal sandbox.

* * *

Chapter 2

From the Darkness

* * *

Present day

Nix stood at a round table looking through magazines and newspapers, that were scattered around on top of the table. She looked up and around her corner of father's library, while Abe was swimming past his books. She went back to looking through the various forms of media, that had titles and headlines that read 'U.S. Gov't hides the truth about "Creature"' with a blurred picture of Hellboy beneath it.

"Seriously, Red you just have to your picture taken, blurry they may be. Manning is going to have a field day with this! I wouldn't be surprised if father grounds you." she mumbled to herself.

"You know he just sneaks out to annoy you...and to see Her." Abe remarked, leaving his books to swim closer to the wall of glass next to her.

"Yeah, I know. But is seeing Her really worth being discovered, especially when he'll end up ground-" she started before a spike of pain shot through her head and she sees snow covered mountains...

Birgau Pass, Moldavia

Present

In the thick of a snowstorm, three figures climb the icy steps of a massive rock formation. They move through a narrow passage until they reach a dead end.

"What you seek is in there." The guide said as he stopped and pointed at the wall of the dead end.

One of the figures stops and brushes snow off of a symbol that's carved into the rocky wall. The figure consults a leather-bound book, matching the symbol up with an illustration within the book. Before them lies a doorway of ice, the figure uses a hammer to break the ice; creating a doorway. They walk through the corridor until they reach a descending staircase, where they see a massive labyrinth. They walk down the stairs to the entrance of the labyrinth. They enter the labyrinth, using the leather-bound book as a map, moving past humanoid statues guarding the inhuman architecture.

They reach the center of the labyrinth the stone floor is covered in grooves radiating from a shallow stone pool. One of the figures removes their mask revealing an unknown peasant man.

"This is a sacred place." The peasant man said, "give me my gold. We shouldn't be here."

The second figure drops a piece of gold in front of the guide. He bends to pick it up, when he stands up he examines it to see a swastika embossed onto the gold. The second figure then stabs him from behind through the chest. The guide falls, his blood filling the grooves on the stone floor.

The remaining figures remove their face masks revealing Ilsa and Kroenen. The blood from the guide follows the design of the grooves to the center pool, filling it. A body rises out of the blood, Ilsa and Kroenen move towards the center pool, stopping a short ways away from the center pool and the body.

"Master." Ilsa whispers gleefully, while the head of the body rises. "Your eyes." She said her tone turning to worry, "what did they do to your eyes?"

"Nix," Abe asked, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine Abe." I answered him, as the scenes faded away.

"You had another one of those visions again didn't you?"

"Abe get your hand of that glass!" I yelled as Abe did as I 'asked'. "Sorry, Abe. What did you see?"

"Just mountains, and blood."

"Don't tell father, please Abe. I want to be the one to tell him. Please."

"I won't tell him, Nix." Abe promised he went back to reading his books. I walked out of the library and headed to my room to write down what I remembered from the 'vision.'

Doctors Office

Examination Room

Mechanized rollers transport X-Ray films over a backlit screen. A group of 4 DOCTORS studies the pictures and exchanges somber looks. Rain spatters the windows. One of the doctors glances at the other ones.

"Have you told him yet?" The first doctor asks, while the second doctor one looks through a glass partition at an aged but dignified Professor Broom, 72, who is slowly buttoning his shirt. Hanging

from his wrist is his rosary. They then walked into the room joining the Professor.

"Malignant sarcoma. In the lungs... the spine, liver..." The second doctor said.

"Approximately... how long?" He asked.

"Maybe - six weeks." The first doctor answered. Broom takes the information in impassively.

"I can arrange for hospitalization, pain management. Make the time more bearable -" The second doctor suggests, while Broom pensively shuffles his tarot cards.

Shaking his head Broom says, " I'd rather... stay home, you know. I'll be making arrangements," he sets down his tarot cards, " For my children."

"You can always get a second opinion."

Broom looks down at the first card off the deck: Death. "That won't be necessary."

Broom leaves the office building, leaves stir on the pavement. All the stores are decorated for Halloween. Two kids dressed in costumes run in front of Broom, carrying Jack-O-Lanterns. Leaning on a cane, Broom exits the building and walks toward a waiting black Mercedes. The driver, Agent Lime, opens the

door. Broom pauses to buy a dozen Baby Ruth candy bars and a dozen Crunch candy bars from a street vendor. In an electronics store is a wall of TV's. The image of a red, blurry shape, Hellboy, fills the screens.

"Tom Manning has been head of the special Operations at the FBI, and he joins Pat in the studio tonight to go over the latest Hellboy sighting." A TV announcer announced. On the screen Manning is sitting in a lounge chair, while the Host sits at his desk; behind them sits a screen with a blurry picture of Hellboy on it.

"There. That's the, uh... That's the tail," he points at a circled appendage on the screen with a pointer. "And, uh, these are the horns." He said pointing at the circle that was around the head area of the picture.

"I have a question. Why is it . in these pictures: the pictures of Aliens, UFO, the yeti, uh, Hellboy. Why is it they're always out of focus?" Manning asked with laughter from the audience.

"Why don't you tell us about the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense?" The Host asked.

"I want to tell you, I want to tell the American public, uh, one thing. Now, this Bureau for the, um..." Manning begins, looking toward the host.

"Paranormal Research and Defense-" the host supplied.

Manning turns toward the camera, leans forward, and says, "There is no.. such thing."

Broom smiles and gets into his car.

Bureau for Paranormal Research & Defense

Newark, N.J.

A dolled-up moped stops at the massive gate. Strapped to the luggage rack are two cheap suitcases. The driver, a very wet young man, touches an old fashioned buzzer under a sign reading "WASTE MANAGEMENT SERVICES."

"Yes?" A crackling voice answers.

"John Myers, F.B.I. Transfer from Quantico." He answers, and a second later an eyepiece and a LCD screen scanner pop out.

"Look at the birdie, son." The crackling voice says impatiently. Myers looks into the eyepiece and his eyes get flashed. On the screen, Myers' cornea is scanned. His ID and badge numbers

appear. The gate opens with a clack. Myers gets back onto his moped and putt-putts towards the entrance of the building in the distance.

B.P.R.D. Lobby

Standing behind a dramatic circular desk is a solitary guard. Myers approaches the desk stopping on a design in the floor of a shield with a hand gripping a sword on it.

"Hello, I'm John-" Myers began.

"-You are late. That's what you are. Five minutes." The guard interrupted

"Yes, I know. I'm going to-" Myers said.

"-Section 51. I know." The guard said, "Watch your hands and elbows."

"Pardon?" Myers asks as the floor, beneath his feet, immediately begins to descend. He realizes he's on an elevator. After he's about two feet under the opening, where the elevator used to be, closes and safety lights turn on. He's in a vast underground area with other elevators moving up and down in the distance.

The elevator stops in a narrow, dark space. Neon lights flicker on, illuminating a circular chamber. Painted on the wall is a huge number: 51. Right in front of Myers: a magnificent oak door.

Myers knocks on it, no one answers. Myers enters. Myers looks around, fascinated: books. An office made of them. The soft glow of green-shaded reading lamps bathes everything in a warm light. One entire wall is a thick pane of glass, the wall of a huge tank of water.

"Hello?" Myers calls out to the room.

"Turn the pages, please. If you don't mind." A voice crackles through an intercom next to the tank. Causing Myers to jump, then to move closer to the glass. Abe appears and puts his hand against the glass. "Please. The pages."

"These? You're reading these?" Myers asked.

"Four books at once, everyday...as long as one of us is there to turn the pages." Myers turns around at the sound of the new voice, "my names Broom. Professor Trevor Broom."

"Sir, I'm John-" Myers began, but stopped when abe slammed his hand against the glass.

"Agent John T. Myers, Kansas City, '76. 'T' stands for Thaddeus, mothers older brother. Scar on your chin happened when you were 10. You still wonder if it's ever going to fade away." Abe said.

"How did it-?" Myers bagan.

"He." Broom interrupted and chuckled, "not 'it'. Abraham Sapien. Discovered alive in secret chamber of St. Trinian's Foundling hospital, Washington. His name was taken from this little inscription stuck to the side of his tank." Broom finishes while pointing at a small piece of antique paper, framed on the wall.

"Icthyo Sapiens, April 14, 1865." Myers read.

"The day Abraham Lincoln died. Hence 'Abe' Sapien." Broom uncovers a tray by the tank: Four greenish eggs. Myers gags and reels back. "Rotten eggs, a delicacy. Abe loves them."

Abe smiles and gracefully nabs the eggs as they float through the hatch.

"How does he know so much about me?" Myers asks.

"Abe possesses a unique frontal lobe." Broom answers. "'Unique.' That's a word you'll hear

quite a bit around here."

"Where am I- exactly, Sir?" Myers asks.

"As you entered the lobby there was an inscription 'In the absence of light, darkness prevails.' There are things that go bump in the night, Agent Myers." Broom smiles before continuing, "We are the ones who bump back."

Nix's Room (Nix POV)

After my episode in the library, I came straight to my room and began drawing what I had seen. I didn't really remember much, but of the images that I've remembered, I was left shaken. It was beginning and Hellboy would need father the most out of all of us. I stood up off of my bed and looked at the images that I had drawn: a snowy mountain, a rectangle-like symbol, tall humanoid statues, and blood filled a pool with a head rising out of said pool.

I leave my room in search of my father, wearing my usual dark violet cloak; hood up. I know that there's going to be a new agent, Abe warned me earlier this week, I wouldn't want to freak him out until after he's seen my brother.

B.P.R.D. -Freak Corridor 'A'

Night

Myers and Broom walk down a corridor. The walls are lined with glass cases containing occult artifacts. "1937: Hitler joins 'The Thule Society'- a group of German aristocrats obsessed with the occult." Broom says as he points to an ancient, broken lance. "1938: he acquires the Spear of Longinus, which pierced the body of Christ. He who holds it becomes invincible." He gestures at an ancient lance. Next to it is a silver and gold reliquary. "Hitler's power increases tenfold." They walk through a series of pneumatic doors. "In 1943, President Roosevelt decides to fight back. The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense is born." They continue to walk down the hallway coming to a huge steel vault door. "1958, the occult war finally ends when Adolf Hitler dies."

"1945, you mean. Hitler died in '45." Myers says slightly confused.

Turning around Broom gives an enigmatic smile. "Did he, now?"

They reach the final door, which is stainless steel, like a bank vault door. Waiting there is Agent Clay, a burly guy in a suit, with a cartful of beef and mash potatoes.

"Agent Myers, this is Agent Clay. Follow his lead." Broom hands Myers two Baby Ruth bars and walks away.

"You're not coming?" Myers asks.

Broom shakes his head 'no' before saying, "I hand-picked you from a roster of over seventy academy graduates. Make me proud." He then walks away, the door closing behind him.

"They're not speaking. Professor Broom had him grounded." Clay remarks pulling out an odd shaped key.

"Uh, grounded? Who's grounded?" Myers asks.

"Okay. You saw the fish man, right?" Clay asks, turning around to face the vault.

"Oh, Yeah. That was weird." Myers says.

"Yeah. Right." He inserts the electronic key to unlock the door. Three gears turn and two horizontal steel pistons open up. "Well, come on in and meet the rest of the family."

Clay pushes the cart into a solid concrete bunker, windowless, austere except for a Tv's surrounding the entire right corner of the room. Dozens of cats wander around; others are curled up on the furniture. There are Zippo's everywhere, from every era. On a sofa, made from the bed of a pickup truck, is a heap of blankets and comic books. All in all, it looked like a mega bachelor pad.

"He gets fed six times a day. He's got a thing for cats. You'll be his nanny, his keeper, his best never goes out unsupervised-" Clay described.

"Who?!" Myers asks and in response Clay points at a torn comic book: 'Hellboy - The Uncanny.' Myers picks it up, looks at the cover: it shows Hellboy - in a U.S. Uniform, fighting a monstrous ape. Myers watches, amazed, as a bright red rail waves in and out of a pool of light about ten feet away. One of the cats playfully paws at it.

"You're kidding-" Myers says in disbelief.

"Those comics - They never got the eyes right." Hellboy comments, his voice is a deep baritone, chesty and powerful. Myers gasps, seeing a monumental figure in the shadows, exercising with a 300 lb. Stainless steel dumbbell. Crimson biceps like cooked hams. Chomping an unlit cigar stub.

"What's with the hair, Clay?" Hellboy asks as he lifts weights.

"Yes, he's real. We both are." A voice sounded behind Myers, causing all in the room to turn toward it, " Hey, Clay! Nice hair." Agent Clay blushes as he hides his scalp.

"Hey, Nix. You normally don't come down this hallway." Clay answers to a figure in a long violet cloak.

"Who's the squirt?" Hellboy and Nix asks at the same time.

"This is Agent Myers he's Hellboys new liaison." Clay answers them.

"What did you get tired of Red, Clay?" Nix asks.

"Nah. I'll be around, just back in the field." Clay replies as -bang- Hellboy lets the dumbbell drop. Myers, who was staring at Nix, jumps.

"Why are you staring at my sister, squirt?" Hellboy demands.

"Uh, um..." Myers stumbles, nervous beyond belief.

"Stop picking on him Red, he's just curious as to what's underneath the cloak. Just like everybody else." Nix said speaking over Myers attempt at an answer.

"Uh..um.. sorry." Myers apologises.

"That's okay. You're just curious, but you know the old saying 'curiosity killed the cat.' Red have you seen father?" Nix asks.

"Fathers back?" Hellboy responded while stepping into the light. Myers gaze turns to Hellboy's horns.

"Yes, he is." Clay answers.

"Still angry?" Hellboy looked to Clay. Clay nods his head in answer.

"You know he wouldn't be so mad at you all the time if you just wouldn't go off on your own." Nix scolded him. Hellboy responded by whapping her with his tail. She responded by tackling him to the ground, where they scuffled.

"How old are they? They act like children." Myers whispers to Clay

"Sixty years old by our count. But they don't age like we do - think reverse dog years: They're barely out of their teens." Clay whispers back. During the scuffle Nix's cloak had come off. Showing Myers her dark hair, which was braided into a bun, making her appear like scales. Her eyes were a smoky violet with streaks of silver. Her hair shifted colors in the light as they rolled around on the floor. Finally their quarrelling came to an end; when Nix ended up on top with her tail swaying back and forth.

"I win!" Nix exclaims.

"Yeah, you always do. Now get off me, your tail is showing."

"It is?" Nix asks slightly confused, as her tail wraps around her waist to look like a belt. She stands up, brushes off her leather pants, and adjusts her dancers corset, which reveals her muscular stomach.

"So, Clay...Finally got those implants, I see?" Hellboy says at an awkward attempt to make conversation, while Nix slaps his arm.

"It'll fill in. Where do you want your dinner, Red? By the couch?" Clay responds while touching his hair.

On a nearby pile of junked TV sets, a loop of Fleischer cartoons and home movies cycles endlessly. One subject appears over and over: an attractive young woman with a pale face and raven-black hair.

"So why you leaving me. Clay? I don't want him."

"Manning says I'm too soft on you -" Clay then nudges and whispers to Myers. "The candy. Give him the candy." Myers remembers he's holding the Baby Ruths.

"Oh. Uh. Hello. I - I have these. For you." Myers says handing the Baby Ruths over to Hellboy.

"Sure, you're grounded and get your favorite candy. Where is father anyway? I need to speak with him... I had another episode."

"I think he was headed back to the library." Clay answers as Nix replaces her cloak. An alarm sounds, and a red light flashes on the wall. Myers looks around beyond confused.

"Hey, hey, hey. They're playing our song." Hellboy says to Clay and Nix.

* * *

A/N: Hello again! Please let me know what you think! The more reviews the more likely I will update within the next month...hopefully... Also Happy Easter to those who celebrate it! I hope this chapter was a wonderful Easter gift. :)

AND...Thanks to Flint and Feather for your wonderful review or PM!


End file.
